Journey To The Jungle Island
by Haxorus54
Summary: Six pygmies, Aret, Zlet, Iop, Yhio, Arsy, and Tlic, are on a big island with just sand and a coconut tree, they all are on an adventure to live in a new island. Will they find a new island and live a happy life? Or will the island be too dangerous to live on?
1. Chapter One

Path To The Jungle Island

A Pocket God Fanfiction

Chapter One

Aret's Point Of View

Living like this sucks.

My tribe and I are stuck on this big island with nothing but sand and one coconut tree. We don't have a boat to get out of this place, no rescue or anything! I wish we could have someplace else like a jungle or places like that. But no, we have to stay on this island.

The master comes out sometimes to check on us. She sometimes chops us in half or slices our head off, but we come back. That happened to me twice. I always hated the master the moment I met her. My brother, Zlet, hates her too.

Hey look, the master is here now!

"You guys want a new island, right?" She said.

"Uh, yes, master..." I said.

"Well, there are two islands over there, but we have to take them over to get them because other tribes are on those islands" she pointed to the other tribes that are on the islands.

"You can't just force them to leave their homes"

"They can live here, on our island"

"But these three islands are all the same!"

She stared at me, I think she wants to kill me now...

I was right! she held up her stick and swung, I thought I was dead, but I avoided her swing.

She swung again. I felt a stick to my neck, but I was still alive.

"The islands are not the same, do you see how happy those other tribes are?!" The Master said.

"No, it's not the islands! It's how they feel about the island, they are happy that they have an island like that, but we feel bored about our island!"

"I don't want to waste my time with you" She said. Is she going to kill me now?

No, she just pushed me into the water, but i'm a good swimmer, so I just got back up.

The master returned to the clouds. Good, she's gone now.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Zlet's Point Of View

Why is my brother Aret complaining about this island all the time?

I don't care about this island. It's just like any other island around! Life would be better if he stopped asking me why we are on this island.

We are here because this is where the master took us. Hey look, there's Aret right now!

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Don't ask me again or I am going to slap you" I said.

"No, I just want to know-"

I slapped him. Hard. Right in the face.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THIS ISLAND? IT'S LIKE ANY OTHER ISLAND AROUND!"

"No, it's not"

_YES IT IS!_ I thought.

"Just leave me alone" I said.

He walked away crying.

Why did he ask me again? I warned that I was going to slap him.

He came back. What does he want now?

"I'm going to tell master on you if you don't apologize" He said.

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay?"

It was night time. "We should go to sleep" I suggested.

"I'm not tired" Aret said.

"Remember what the master said, when it gets dark, we go to sleep" I said.

"Alright"

We all went to bed. All of us have to stay close to each other. The master protects us during the night.

Soon it was daytime. I woke up, but Aret was still sleeping. But soon he woke up. A whole new day on the island begins.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Arsy's Point Of View

I agree with Zlet, this island is normal.

"Hey, Arsy, do you want to fish?" Aret said to me.

"Sure, why not?" I said. So Aret and I went fishing.

"Hey, I caught something really heavy!" he said.

He kept pulling until his fishing rod snapped in two. Then, a green hand popped out of the water. It was twice our size!

The master came down from the clouds. She saw what Aret was trying to catch.

"STAY BACK! IT'S DANGEROUS!" She yelled at us.

Aret and I backed away from the monster. But Aret wasn't fast enough, the hand had caught him. He pulled out his dagger (it wasn't really a dagger, it was a really sharp stick that he sharpened himself) and started to stab the hand.

"Ha! like the bite of a flea!" A deep voice from the water said. Then an ugly face popped out of the water.

"It's a reef guardian!" the master said.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP HIM?! HE'S MY BROTHER! PLEASE, SAVE HIM!" Zlet screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Stay away from my tribe!" The master pulled out her stick and shield, jumped, and stabbed the reef guardian right in the eye!

"AAAHHH!" the guardian said. It dropped Aret, and then swam away.

"THAT WAS JUST A WARNING! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NEXT TIME!" The master yelled and pointed at the guardian.

"I'LL GO AND EAT PYGMIES ON ANOTHER ISLAND!" the guardian yelled back.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Iop's Point Of View

I hope that guardian thing doesn't come back. What if it tries to eat me next?!

"Master, can we go and visit our friends?" I said.

"You may" she said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, thanks for saving us" I said.

"I hate reef guardians" she replied.

So we all went to go and visit our friends island. We have a lot of friends. There is Banana, Carrot, Strawberry, Pineapple, Cucumber, and Coconut. These are just the friends on _this _island. There is another island we visit.

"Hey, i'm so happy to see you guys!" Cucumber said.

"Why these guys? They are very annoying!" Zlet said.

"Shut up" he said back.

Zlet punched him in the face! "Why are you so violent?!" I said to Zlet. "First you slap your own brother, and then you slap a friend?!"

He kicked me in the gut.

"And then you kick me!"

He kicked me again!

"Then you kick me again!"

"Zlet, stop!" Arsy yelled.

He kicks Arsy in the gut!

Aret took out his stick dagger, but Zlet snatched it and stabbed Aret in the throat!

"Thanks, so I can get back to the island quickly and tell master on you!" he said and fell on the ground and died. Blood stained the ground.

"HELP! MURDERER!" Arsy screamed.

She swam to our island.

All of this was my fault, I was the one who started it. Now it's up to me to end it!

_I have an idea! I can drown him!_ I thought.

I got up and pushed Zlet into the water.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" he yelled.

"GOOD!" I yelled back.

Eventually, he sunk down to the bottom.

I swam back to our island. All of the others, even Aret and Zlet, were there too.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Yhio's point of view

What just happened?! Zlet punches Happy Cucumber in the face, kicks both Arsy and Iop in the gut, kills his brother, and then gets killed by Iop. I would say that was the craziest, most scary moment in my life, even scarier than the reef guardian.

"GIVE ME MY DAGGER BACK!" Aret screamed at Zlet.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" Zlet yelled back. "I DROPPED IT WHEN IOP KILLED ME!"

"Oh yeah, here Aret, here's your dagger back" Iop said and gave him the blood stained dagger.

"Thank you" he said back. "You know, it's kinda cool to have a dagger with your own blood on it"

The master came out of the clouds. "Zlet, I heard about all the chaos you made over at the friends island" she said. Aret showed an evil smile.

She swung her stick and chopped Zlet in half. He came back a moment later.

"You've learned your lesson, haven't you?" Aret said quietly.

"Yes Aret, I have" Zlet answered.

"Good" Aret said back.

"Aret, it's my job to teach people lessons, not yours" The master said.

"Okay master" Aret said.

"And Zlet, you got to think before you do things" The master said.

"I KNOW MASTER! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME SEVEN TIMES!" Zlet yelled.

"I don't want to waste my time with you" The master said as she returned to the clouds.

Soon it was night time, so we all went to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Tlic's Point Of View

_We were on an island with lots of trees and grass everywhere. There was a venus flytrap, a tar pit, and piranhas in the water. There was also a thing made of medal._

_"What's this?" Aret asked, looking at the thing of medal._

_"I don't know, try standing on it" I said._

_He did what I told. But when he stood on it, it started tearing his heart out. Then he medal thing turned orange and had a laser beam coming out._

_The one eyed reef guardian came back and caught four of us. _

_"MASTER, HELP US!" they shouted, it was Zlet, Iop, Arsy, and Yhio. But the master was too late, the reef guardian ate the four of them._

_He spat a whole bunch of water at me, I fell in the water and..._

I woke up, realizing it was just a nightmare. I gasped instantly right after I woke up.

"Tlic, what's wrong?" Aret asked.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare" I said.

"Okay, just go back to sleep" he said.

"But how am I supposed to go back to sleep if I just had a nightmare?"

"I don't know, eat a coconut, it always gives me good dreams"

"That doesn't help"

"You never tried it, so how do you know? Try it, trust me"

"Fine"

I went and climbed up the coconut tree, got the coconut down, split it in half, and ate it.

But the nightmare continued.

_...and got eaten by the __piranhas!_

_The End!_

"You lied to me..." I said to Aret.

"Okay, maybe it doesn't help you, but it helps me" He said.

"I don't wanna fight" I said, and went back to sleep.

"Okay, I've been in lots of arguments yesterday" He said.

Soon it was daytime. I hope one of us don't end up getting killed or any other problems like that, or maybe we go to the other island because I hate this one.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The Master's Point Of View

I was protecting the pygmies all night, so I am very tired.

"Master, can we visit a friend's island?" Aret asked.

"Yes," I said and grabbed Zlet "But Zlet can't come."

"Let go of me!" Zlet said wiggling around.

"I am not letting _you_ go because of what you did at the other island" I said.

"I promise I won't hurt anybody" He said.

"NO!"

He yelled a chain of insults at me, and then bit my arm.

"Okay, fine, you can go if I go with you" I said.

"Yay" He said.

So we went to their other friend's island. Their names were Timmy, Billy, Tommy, America, Gordon, and Naruto.

"Tommy looks just like you, master" Iop said.

"I see..." I said back.

"If we find a new island, do you guys want to come with us?" I said to them.

Their master came down from the clouds.

"Hey master," Billy said "Can we come with this tribe if they find a new island?"

"I don't care " The master said.

I have to ask the other tribe the same question as well...


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Aret's Point Of View

After a while we left that friend's island. The master asked them about finding a new island, so we might leave soon. I can't wait!

"Aret, look!" Zlet said to me. I saw what he was pointing at, it was a storm coming!

"Master, there is a storm coming up!" I said.

"I see..." she replied.

Soon we saw some lightning. Tlic hid under a tree.

"That might set fire, derpball!" Zlet yelled at him.

"Then where should we hide?!" he yelled back.

"I don't know, somewhere that doesn't have flammable things around them!"

"Underground" Iop said.

"What?" Yhio said.

"Underground, like, dig a hole to the ground, you know?"

"Good idea!"

So we started digging, it took a while, but the storm was still going. We stayed there until the storm was over.

"Maybe we should keep this just in case" Arsy said.

"Good idea" the master said.

That was a pretty long storm, so yes, we need that hole just in case.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Zlet's Point Of View

That storm was long but not dangerous, but Iop's hole was a good idea.

"Hey Zlet, do you want to fish with me?" Aret asked me.

"I'm not good at fishing" I said.

"It's because you never tried it before, come on Zlet, please?"

"Okay fine"

So we went fishing.

"Remember Aret, do not pull on heavy things" I said.

"That reef guardian won't come back after what master did to it, it's okay" He said.

"Hey, I caught something" I said.

"Is it heavy?" Aret said.

"It's almost the weight of a fish"

I pulled it in and it turned out to be... a rock.

Aret started to laugh at me.

"I CAN SHOW YOU BETTER!" I yelled at him.

So I tried it again and caught... three fish at one time!

"CAN YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled again.

He just stood there, amazed. "Whoa, HOW DID YOU DO THAT? IT WAS YOUR SECOND TRY AND YOU CAUGHT THREE FISH IN ONE REEL?!" He yelled in amazement.

"I just did that because I was mad..." I said.

"But not even I get a catch like that, Arsy, Tlic and I were the best fishers! You can take over my job for fishing!"

He ran to the rest of the tribe. "Zlet just caught three fish in one reel!" He reported to them.

They all came over to see my catch. They were saying things like "Wow", and "How did you do that?"

"It's just a catch..." I said.

"Well catch four more and we will have enough to feed the tribe" Yhio said.

So I did and we all had fish for dinner.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Arsy's Point Of View

Zlet's catch was amazing! He said he was not good at fishing, but I guess he lied.

"What is that?" Aret said to the master.

"Looks like... I don't know what that is, but it looks like it's coming toward our island" The master said.

"That might be bad" Aret said.

"It could be"

I stared at whatever that was for a moment. I realized it was an invading tribe!

"Master, it's another tribe trying to invade our island!" I warned the master.

Eventually, the tribe got to our island.

"I am going to show them my ninja skills!" Zlet said to himself.

"Let's not..." Aret said to him.

"My ninja skills are awesome though!" He said back.

Zlet ran up to them, but he tripped on a pebble and fell. "Ouch"

The enemy tribe was attacking everyone. "Master, what should we do to them?" One of the invaders said.

"Take them as prisoners" Their master said.

"Hey, did you forget me?" Our master yelled to them.

_It looks like it's time for a battle! _I thought.

Our master held up her stick in the air. "IF I MESSED UP A REEF GUARDIAN, I CAN MESS YOU UP!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah?" The other master said.

"YES!" She said.

They started fighting for a while until the invader master got a stick to her neck.

"Alright, you win" She said.

So they all took us as prisoners. If Zlet hadn't tripped over that pebble...


End file.
